hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius Future Series)
The '2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a hyperactive season, shattering several records with devastating impacts across several areas. In total, the 41 storms caused an estimated $351.9 billion and 9,138 fatalities, all three of which are records. The majority of the destruction was caused by; Jayden, Mason, Oscar, Royson and William in several places including; Jamaica, Nicaragua , British Virgin Islands, South Carolina, Florida, and several others. The brunt of the devastation occured in the Caribbean Sea, with several Major Hurricanes making landfall there throughout the year, with over a combined $90 billion was totalled from Tropical Cyclone impacts. The 2024 season was the fourth season to record more Named Storms than the Western Pacific, joining the likes of 2005, 2010 and 2020. Despite the season officially beginning on June 1st and ending on November 30th; the first storm formed on January 20th and ended on January 7 of the following year. A record 39 storms received names, 24 of which achieving Hurricane strength with 15 of those becoming Major Hurricanes, all of which are records. In addition, 6 of those Majors had successfully gained Category 5 status which is also a record high. One of those Category 5 Hurricanes, named Mason was the Deadliest since Hurricane Maria of 2017 and remains the most intense Atlantic Hurricane on record. This season also exausted all the names in the regular annual Naming List, resulting in the usage of 19 Greek Letter names. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:675 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2000 till:15/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/01/2000 till:24/01/2000 color:TS text:Alberto(SS) Barset:break from:01/03/2000 till:03/03/2000 color:TD text:Two(SD) Barset:break from:04/04/2000 till:08/04/2000 color:TS text:Beryl(TS) Barset:break from:11/05/2000 till:17/05/2000 color:C1 text:Chris(C1) from:28/05/2000 till:02/06/2000 color:TS text:Debby(TS) from:14/06/2000 till:16/06/2000 color:TS text:Ernesto(TS) from:04/07/2000 till:12/07/2000 color:C4 text:Florence(C4) from:07/07/2000 till:15/07/2000 color:C2 text:Gualtario(C2) from:12/07/2000 till:19/07/2000 color:C3 text:Helene(C3) from:28/07/2000 till:02/08/2000 color:TS text:Ibrahima(TS) from:07/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:C5 text:Jayden(C5) from:07/08/2000 till:12/08/2000 color:C1 text:Kirk(C1) from:14/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:C4 text:Leslie(C4) from:21/08/2000 till:15/09/2000 color:C5 text:Mason(C5) from:31/08/2000 till:07/09/2000 color:C2 text:Natasha(C2) from:11/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:C5 text:Oscar(C5) Barset:break from:13/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:TS text:Patty(TS) from:14/09/2000 till:27/09/2000 color:C4 text:Royson(C4) from:16/09/2000 till:02/10/2000 color:C5 text:Sandy(C5) from:20/09/2000 till:13/10/2000 color:C2 text:Tony(C2) from:21/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 color:C3 text:Valerie(C3) from:24/09/2000 till:07/10/2000 color:C5 text:William(C5) from:01/10/2000 till:06/10/2000 color:C1 text:άλφα(C1) from:04/10/2000 till:07/10/2000 color:TS text:βήτα(TS) from:10/10/2000 till:15/10/2000 color:TS text:γάμμα(TS) from:16/10/2000 till:23/10/2000 color:C2 text:δέλτα(C2) from:20/10/2000 till:27/10/2000 color:TS text:έψιλον(SS) from:22/10/2000 till:30/10/2000 color:C3 text:ζήτα(C3) from:29/10/2000 till:07/11/2000 color:C5 text:ήτα(C5) Barset:break from:04/11/2000 till:10/11/2000 color:TS text:θήτα(TS) from:06/11/2000 till:20/11/2000 color:C4 text:ιώτα(C4) from:10/11/2000 till:14/11/2000 color:TS text:κάππα(SS) from:16/11/2000 till:21/11/2000 color:C1 text:λάμδα(S1) from:22/11/2000 till:28/11/2000 color:TS text:μυ(SS) from:22/11/2000 till:23/11/2000 color:TD text:Thirty Five(TD) from:05/12/2000 till:09/12/2000 color:C1 text:νυ(C1) from:10/12/2000 till:13/12/2000 color:TS text:ξι(TS) from:16/12/2000 till:24/12/2000 color:C4 text:πι(C4) from:18/12/2000 till:27/12/2000 color:C3 text:σίγμα(C3) from:20/12/2000 till:22/12/2000 color:TS text:ταυ(TS) from:25/12/2000 till:07/01/2001 color:C3 text:ύψιλον(C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2000 text:January from:01/02/2000 till:01/02/2000 text:February from:01/03/2000 till:01/04/2000 text:March from:01/04/2000 till:01/05/2000 text:April from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December from:01/01/2001 till:15/01/2001 text:2025 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto A deteriorating Extratropical Cyclone spawned a Subtropical Low South of Louisiana on January 19. Subsquently, the cyclone gained a circulation and was designated as Subtropical Depression One on January 20. The system moved to the East-Northeast while gradually strengthening despite marginal conditions before gaining Gale Force winds and receiving the name Alberto. This would be the first Named Storm in the month of January since Hurricane Alex of 2016. The following day, the cyclone would complete an Extratropical transition over Florida. Overall, damages are considered minimal. No deaths were reported despite 3 injuries. Subtropical Depression Two On March 1, the NHC designated and began issuing advisories on a Subtropical Depression east of Bermuda. The system remained weak as it moved to the Northeast. Despite living for more than 2 days, the system did little in terms of intensity and completed an extratropical transition with no impact to land at all on March 3. Tropical Storm Beryl On April 5, the NHC began issuing advisories on a Subtropical Depression. The system began moving on a westward path. However, the system began to erratically curve back toward the east. During this process, the Subtropical Cyclone received the name Beryl. Beryl accelerated while steadily strengthening. Beryl completed an Extratropical transition on April 8 before dissipating completely on April 10. Hurricane Chris On May 11, the NHC designated another preseason Depression to the North of Central America. The system began to move generally North-northwest, later receiving the name Chris as a result of attaining gale force winds. Subsequently, Chris would make it's first landfall in Yucatan as a weak Tropical Storm before accelerating to the North. Strengthening accelerated as a result of entering the gulf and on May 15, Chris became the first hurricane of the season; attaining a peak intensity of 75 mph and 990 mph. Shortly before it's second and final landfall on the Gulf Coast; Chris weakened below hurricane status. Following landfall on May 16, Chris deteriorated over land before being classified as a Remnant Low the following day. Chris would leave $48.9 million in damages and 12 deaths. Tropical Storm Debby On May 28, yet another preseason system was designated this time as Tropical Depression Five. The storm began a generally Northwestward path while beginning to gradually intensify. During May 29, the Depression strengthened adequately enough to receive the name Debby as it moved North. Tropical Storm Watches went into effect for Connecticut on May 31. However, Debby completed an Extratropical transition after decelerating on June 2. No landfall occured and damage was kept to a minimum. Tropical Storm Ernesto The NHC began monitoring a system near Yucatan on June 11. The system began a Westward movement before developing into a Tropical Depression on June 14. The following day, the storm gained Gale Force winds which allowed to storm to be named Ernesto shortly before making landfall at a peak of 45 mph. Ernesto was declared a remnant low over Mexico on June 16. $1.3 million in damages as well as 2 deaths were reported. Hurricane Florence On June 30, a tropical wave entered the tropical Atlantic after departing from Africa. Due to unfavorable conditions, development did not occur until later on. Despite this, the tropical wave was designated East of the Windward Islands on July 4. Subsequently, the system was named Florence the same day. Accelerating, Florence made landfall in Dominique before reaching Hurricane Status on July 7. After reaching an initial peak intensity of Category 2 status, a temporary weakening stage took place back to Category 1 status. However, rapid intensification occurred on July 9 that allowed Florence to reach Category 4 status. The now major hurricane made landfall in Nicaragua at peak intensity. Subsequently, a weakening phase resulted, before Florence resurfaced briefly as a Tropical Storm before making a final landfall in Belize where it would then degenerate on July 12. Florence left a large amount of damage, estimated to be $4.4 billion with a death toll of 176. Hurricane Gualtario On July 7, a Tropical Depression formed slightly north of Cuba. After attaining gale force winds, it was named Gualtario and began to accelerate to the Northwest. On July 9, while attaining Hurricane status, the storm made landfall in Florida. Still moving Northwest, Hurricane Watches and Warnings went into effect for Louisiana throughout July 10. The following day, Gualtario made landfall at a peak intensity of 110 mph and 958 mbar. Following, the storm decelerated while weakening over land; leading to an eventual degeneration into a remnant low over Arkansas on July 13. The Remnants were dragged Northeast by the jet stream for the next day before being absorbed by a frontal system. Damages were moderate, estimated at $371.5 million while the death toll amounted to 44. Hurricane Helene On July 12, a Tropical Depression was designated to the Northeast of the Bahamas. It was named Helene as a result of gaining gale force winds before making a turn to the North and later to the Northeast. Helene would travel, generally parallel to the United States East Coast while strengthening throughout it's lifetime; reaching Hurricane status on July 15 and Major Hurricane status the following day. However, a decrease in favorability led to the eventual dissipation of the cyclone on July 19. Effects were minimal and contained to a select area. Tropical Storm Ibrahima On July 28, Tropical Depression Ten was designated to the east of the Windward Islands. Though initially expected to be weak, it surpassed predicted strength and would strengthen to a peak of 60 mph on July 30. However, wind shear would cause Ibrahima's demise on August 1 when it was declared a remnant low. No impact was recorded, despite the storm's remnants causing rain to the windward islands shortly after dissipation. Hurricane Jayden Jayden formed as a Tropical Depression east of the Leeward Islands on August 7. Throughout the next few days, the system gradually strengthened as it moved to the Northwest. It would make it's first landfall in the Dominican Republic as a Category 3 Hurricane on August 13 before a subsequent stalling period. Despite land interaction, strengthening continued. Satellite appearance and other indications presented Jayden the status of Category 5 on July 15 shortly before it arrived onshore of Jamaica. After grazing the northern Jamaican coastline, strengthening to a peak intensity of 170 mph would ensue. However, the peak was short lived as 2 landfalls in Cuba weakened the storm to a Category 4 on August 20. Continuing northwest, gradual weakening continued resulting in a Category 3 landfall in Louisiana on August 23. A second stalling phase occured north of New Orleans before it degenerated to a remnant low on August 25. In total, a devastating $77.3 billion in damages was done, all of it spread about evenly in most of the impact locations. Furthermore, a staggering 2,104 deaths was dealt, most of which in Jamaica. Hurricane Kirk A Subtropical Depression formed Southwest of the Azores on August 7. Later becoming the named storm Kirk; the system moved erratically at first. Kirk would eventually make a tropical transition on August 10 before reaching Hurricane status, despite initial forecasts predicting a Moderate Tropical Storm. Kirk would then curve toward the Azores before transitioning to an Extratropical Cyclone on August 14. No impacts to land were reported. Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Mason Hurricane Natasha Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Hurricane Royson Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Hurricane άλφα Tropical Storm βήτα Tropical Storm γάμμα Hurricane δέλτα Subtropical Storm έψιλον Hurricane ζήτα Hurricane ήτα Tropical Storm θήτα Hurricane ιώτα Subtropical Storm κάππα Subtropical Cyclone λάμδα Subtropical Storm μυ Tropical Depression Thirty Five Hurricane νυ Tropical Storm ξι Hurricane πι Hurricane σίγμα Tropical Storm ταυ Hurricane ύψιλο Season Effects Retirement The names ''Florence, Jayden, Mason, Oscar, Royson ''and ''William were retired and replaced with Francine, Joy, Milton, Osborne, Ralph ''and ''Wright for the 2030 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Lucarius Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing